Memories
by Stephlin
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been married for 4 years. After 13 hours of labor, Hermione awaits meeting their baby girl.


**Disclaimer: Nothing**

After 13 hours of labor, HermionePotter gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Harry finally admitted his love for Hermione in their seventh year.

_Flash Back_

"_Um, uh, Herm, can I talk to you?" Harry said worriedly. Hermione had never seen Harry look so nervous. His usually calm face was covered in beads of sweat. His strong yet gentle voice was quiet and unsteady._

"_Sure Harry, Anything," Hermione answered. They slowly walked into the now empty common room and sat on the red couch._

"_Um, well, you see." Harry sputtered._

"_Come on Harry, you can tell me anything." Hermione replied soothingly._

"_Uh, I was wondering if you um, would like to um, go to hogesmeade with um, me" Harry ask quickly._

"_Oh, Harry, I'm already going with you, we always go together," Hermione stated quite confused._

"_No Hermione, not me, Ron and you. I mean um you and me, just you and me." Harry said while look intently at his shoes._

"_Like a date?" Hermione replied in almost a whisper. She was deathly afraid of the answer. Ever since third year, when they went to save Sirius and Buckbeak, she has had a crush on him._

"_Uh, yeah?" He said in more of a question than a statement. "Never mind, this was just a mistake, someone like you, so pretty and smart would ever like me like that. Please don't let this affect our friendship. Please" after Harry said this he run towards the door and climbed out of the portrait hole._

_For a few minutes Hermione just sat there in shock. This was the moment she was waiting for all her life. Then she ran after him. He was just about to turn the corner when Hermione yelled…_

"_I would love to"_

_Harry turned around to see her face with a sweet smile on her face. He just grinned in returned._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione glanced over at her husband sleeping in the chair next to her. She stared at his messy hair and his tired face. She still remembered their first kiss. It was that same day…

_Flash back _

"_Thank you Harry, I had a wonderful time." Hermione told Harry. _

"_I'm glad" he replied with a huge smile on his face._

_He was just about to turn away when Hermione quickly kissed him sweetly on the lips. Before he could say anything, she turned and ran up the girls dormitory stairs._

_End of flashback_

She smiled at that memory. They had dated for 4 years after that. Until Harry had asked the wonderful question...

_Flash back_

_It was their 4 year anniversary and Hermione had been getting ready for dinner. She had bought a new dress just for the occasion with Ginny the week before. It was a pale purple dress made of silk that hit just below her knee. She wore some strappy white sandals and the simple heart necklace that Harry had given her their first anniversary._

_When the doorbell rang, she ran to the door quickly to answer it._

"_Hap…" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence before Hermione kissed him._

_After, they went to the restaurant and had a fabulous meal. Right after they had finished their dessert, Harry got up and kneeled right in front of Hermione._

"_Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, make me the happiest man on the earth and marry me?" Harry looked just as nervous as he had 4 years ago._

"_Yes" Hermione replied while she looked like she was about to cry with tears of joy. Then she kissed him again._

_End of Flash back_

They had gotten married exactly 1 year later, on the same day Harry had first asked her to go out with her.

The Hermione's medi-witch came back in the room with a small bundle of pink blanket.

"Harry, wake up," Hermione said gently while rubbing his shoulders.

"Huh, what?" Harry said groggily

"Our baby is here" Hermione tried saying it calm, but was to excited to. The medi-witch handed Hermione the small bundle.

Hermione couldn't even breathe when she saw her tiny little face. She just stared at her in aw. Harry, wide awake now, was standing over her shoulders looking at the small child. Harry let the baby's small fist rest in his big one.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked Harry even though she didn't want to let go to the infant. Harry didn't reply, he just held out his hands and took hold of the tiny baby.

"She has your eyes." Hermione said while Harry just nodded.

"So, what will you be naming her?" the medi-witch asked.

"Lillian Marie Potter." they said at the same time. They didn't even look up at the witch when saying this. They were too busy staring at their sleeping daughter.


End file.
